


你怎么长这么好看 31-40

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 3





	你怎么长这么好看 31-40

Part.31  
夜深，整座城都已沉睡，唯独某一窗还透着光亮。  
“呀，林在范！你不要总舔一个地方！！！”段宜恩被弄得有些恼火。  
频频被撩拨，欲望中心早就硬得发疼，可偏偏林在范就是对着大腿内侧的白嫩肉感兴趣，还不肯他自己抚慰，在那一次处又舔又吸，弄出一声高过一声的“滋滋”声。  
“啊...唔...”湿热的唇舌往大腿根靠近，本以为即将解脱，结果林在范只是轻触了触囊袋又立马换到另一边，专心在那处嫩白上留下红紫色的痕迹。  
“在范...求你、求你不要这么弄...”硬气也不过是一瞬间，被欲望折磨的人已经濒临疯狂，如此敏感的地方实在承受不住反复的玩弄。  
刹那间，下面拂过一缕热气，伴随着阵阵轻笑，段宜恩还没来得及搞清楚状况，内侧皮肉便拽紧般出现一丝疼，痛感与快感交织直冲大脑，全身像有万千蚂蚁爬过一般，瘙痒难耐。  
他往上挺了下腰，绷紧的身体却还是抵不住本能的抽搐，胀紫的阴茎随着主人的动作颤抖着晃了晃，吐出几道白浊。  
林在范总算舍得抬头，含笑看着他被欲望占领后的崩溃表情，心里特别满足。他沾了些精液抹在段宜恩胸口，将自己的手指伸进对方半开合的口腔肆意搅动，“尝尝你自己的味道。”  
闯进来的指头压迫舌苔强迫它一起舞动，越探越深，鼻腔满是微淡的腥甜味道。这种感觉很奇怪却又让人拒绝不了，像是上瘾了一般，越羞耻越情动。  
林在范被这片湿热甜美的温柔乡缠得不行，指尖酥麻得频频想要逃开，最后无法忍受的闷哼着抽出手指。这突然的动作令段宜恩喉间无意扯出一声绵延的低吟。  
软绵的喘息丝毫不落的钻进耳朵，刺激得林在范动作都变得粗暴，几近抓狂。  
“干嘛叫得这么好听！”他狠狠地捏住段宜恩硬挺的乳尖揉弄，低头含住受冷落的另一边，时而用牙齿衔住摩擦拉扯，时而又深深含住，狠狠一嘬。  
段宜恩从来不知道这里被舔弄吮吸会有如此之大的快感，舒服得让他竟有种自己是女人的错觉。甚至为了追寻着这份快感，不知害羞的挺起胸膛，希望林在范能含得更深。  
“在范...在范...”他被欲望激晕，已经不知道该怎么言语，手无措的插进林在范发间像是抓住唯一救命的稻草，呢喃着对方的名字。  
“哥，你很敏感诶，我都还没碰那里你又硬了。在想些什么色色的事，快说给我听。”林在范终于舍得放过他红肿的乳头，凑近他耳边哈气。  
段宜恩偏了偏头企图躲开他炙热的呼吸，却不想更加暴露了脆弱的颈侧。  
林在范哪里会放过这种机会，毫不客气的顺着他漂亮的颈线由下而上舔过，又沿着脖子一路向下落下细密的亲吻，最后在紧实又富有弹性的胸膛上狠狠地咬了一口，惊得段宜恩差点从床上跳起来。  
“够了，够了...”他胡乱的摇头，手附在林在范头顶，不知道是想推开他还是想让他给得更多。  
“怎么能够，你为我动情的表情不管看多少遍都不会够。”林在范握上他又硬了起来的性器，拇指与四指扶住高昂的柱身上下撸动。  
虽然不是第一次让人帮着做这种事，但今天的感觉却比任何时候都要强烈。林在范掌心的薄茧摩擦着身体最脆弱的地方，每次划过铃口都刺激得他手脚蜷缩，几乎是颤抖着射进对方手心。  
头顶柔软的发丝因为这番激烈的角逐，被汗浸湿得一缕一缕的耷拉在额间。段宜恩虚弱的拿手挡在眼前，胸口上下起伏，身上淌着薄薄一层汗水，在炎热的夏天里却异常性感。  
连汗味都是好闻的。  
“你爽够了，现在换我了。”林在范没有丝毫停歇的分开他的腿，就着手上的精液按压穴口的褶皱，等到周围一点点软下来，便小心的探进一根手指。他边动边观察着段宜恩的神色，为了两人的第一次能留下美好，隐忍的发问，“疼吗？”  
“拿润滑剂。”段宜恩踢了踢他的手臂，翻身去床边的矮柜里翻找，但因为方才被弄射了两次身体软得不行，挣扎着起了几次都没够着，最后无奈的躺在床上没眼看笑得一脸深意的林在范。  
“我来拿吧，在哪儿？”林在范撑着手俯身过去。  
“就在抽屉里...”凑过来的人裤裆鼓鼓的，段宜恩瞬间来了精神，坏心眼的抬起脚在他胯间磨蹭。  
“别闹。”林在范找出他藏在抽屉里的润滑剂，握住他乱撩拨的脚压到一边，仔细阅读外包装上的文字，随口问，“什么时候买的？”  
“你管这么多。”段宜恩脸有点热，拒绝回答他的问题。林在范识趣的不扰乱气愤，利索的拆开包装，将液体挤到段宜恩股间。  
“行，我不管，我只负责操到你爽就是。”他把润滑剂一点点抹开，按揉着穴口慢慢刺进去，“放松，没关系的...哥...”  
他能清楚的感受到段宜恩的紧张，其实他自己也一样。害怕给对方留下不好的夜晚，所有的动作都轻柔得小心翼翼。  
段宜恩被安抚得晕乎乎的，扭头寻到林在范的唇轻轻咬住，仿佛只要自己沉浸在欲望中就能放心的把自己交给他。  
“唔...”难耐的闷哼从纠缠的唇舌之间溢出，顺利进入的三根手指细致入微的在肉道里进出抠挖着，每一处敏感都被用心抚慰，起初的抗拒不复存在，稚嫩脆弱的肉壁粘膜被薄茧来回剐蹭，瘙痒得可怕，恨不得立马敞开全身，被身上的人用力贯穿。  
“够了，在范，快进来...”  
再被玩弄下去，段宜恩真的觉得这个难以启齿的地方，会涌出很多的水，他还不想被林在范发现这具身体面对他时情不自禁展现的淫荡。  
林在范抽出手指，大口喘了口气，那是他为了爱隐忍到极限的模样。段宜恩心疼的捧着他的脸，仰起头亲了他一下。仿佛是在鼓励他，默许了他接下来无论是粗暴或是温柔的动作。  
“疼的话就咬我。”蓄势待发的分身吻上微张的穴口，在那里蹭了几下，弄得更湿了些，然后挺腰一寸寸撑开紧致的穴肉，取而代之将里面完全侵占。  
“啊...”疼是逃不掉的，段宜恩皱起眉头，牙齿磕上林在范肩膀，却没舍得用力，最后全发泄了在嘴上，粉嫩的唇红得快滴出血。  
林在范被他吓到，不敢再继续，“别咬自己，我看着心疼，咬我吧。”  
“哼...”缓过这阵疼，段宜恩贴着他厚实的肩膀轻轻咬了口，攀住他的手臂大口喘了几下，努力放松接纳这根火热的硬物，“...好、好了，可以了...”  
随着他话音落下，林在范也感觉到阻碍变小了。润滑剂混着方才又涌出来的些许肠液，使他进出得更加顺畅，宛如步入云端，他再也把持不住地疯狂挺动腰身凿进这处柔软。  
疼痛逐渐因肉体摩擦生出的热度转化为交媾的快感，前列腺被顶住疯狂碾压冲撞，累积的快意爽得他大脑发晕，性器硬涨得仿佛就要失禁。  
“哥，怎么样，舒服吗？”这禁忌的快感驱使林在范动作一下比一下深，一次比一次猛，操干得后穴湿成一片，却依旧紧紧的含着他粗壮的硕大。  
他被吸得舒爽不已，却又舍不得射出来，似乎是想借此机会看到更多不一样的段宜恩。  
“啊、舒服...舒服...再快点...”摈弃伦理道德的段宜恩格外放得开，他伸手揽住林在范环抱着，透着湿意的吻落在他耳根。  
林在范加快律动的速度，每次都是仅留一个头在里面然后再整根没入，直顶段宜恩最舒服的那个点，惹得人呻吟里都带上了哭腔，眼角划下生理性的泪水。哪怕他知道怀里的人受不了，他还是要故意去说那些动情的话刺激他，“宜恩，我爱你。”  
“嗯啊...在、在范...在范...”段宜恩已经被干得说不出完整的话，只能像梦呓一般喊着他的名字，用身体热情的反应回馈他的表白。  
林在范像是发现了喊段宜恩名字更能激起他情动的本能，便一直使坏的在他耳边嘟喃，无尽享受着段宜恩身体不住战栗的绞紧自己身下这根。  
“哥...好舒服...我快要射了...”他的声音染上了浓浓的情欲，听起来撩人至极。  
段宜恩身下一紧，密密麻麻的痒意爬满全身又汇集到被林在范把玩套弄的性器上，他被他狠狠地操干，含着隐忍的喘息变成无法忍耐的大叫。  
但林在范却用拇指堵住了那里。无处发泄的痛快被憋回身体，快感肆意流窜侵蚀着他脆弱不堪的神经。  
好难受。  
段宜恩用手臂挡着眼睛，觉得自己特别的难堪。  
林在范放慢律动的速度，低头看着虽然还硬着，但是精液正在一点点往外流的性器。他爱怜的亲了亲段宜恩露出的下巴，拇指抹开他顶端不断溢出的粘液涂在敏感的龟头，再次拢住掌心取悦起他。  
“啊...在范...别这么快...”方才被强行憋回去的不适还没完全度过，现下又要承受对方坏心眼的玩弄，段宜恩有种要崩溃的感觉，想射又怕林在范和之前一样，气得他眼泪都出来了。  
这梨花带雨的模样，谁看了不心疼。  
“好了，不哭了，让你射。”林在范用拇指用力再磨了一次铃口，便松开手，在段宜恩颤抖的同时，扶住他的腰往上抬了抬，让自己进的更深了些，“不过你也夹紧一点，不然我会更久哦。”  
“不是，你刚刚不是说...”段宜恩难以置信的瞪大眼睛。林在范狡黠一笑，无辜的说，“骗你的，没想到哥这样一句话会有这么大反应。”  
“林在范，你太过分了...”段宜恩张张嘴还想说什么，下一秒便被林在范粗暴的顶回去，惑人的婉转呻吟换来了新一轮的疼爱。  
“是，我过分，我最坏了，所以乖宜恩，好哥哥，再给我操操，弟弟马上全部射给你。”他的声音又沉了几分，低哑的喘息合着下流的话语，触到段宜恩身体里最有感觉的那根绳。  
“啊——不要...唔嗯...慢点...”他们交合的地方被撞得啪啪响，咕叽咕叽的水声越搅越大。段宜恩爽得浑身都在冒疙瘩，再也矜持不住放声大喊，“嗯，在范，我要射了...啊——”  
高潮时的呐喊伴随着后穴持续的收缩，林在范倒吸一口气，皱紧眉头又快速抽插了几下，根本来不及拔出来，全部射在了里面。  
  
Part.32  
“快出去...”浑身黏腻还被搂的很紧，段宜恩不舒服的控诉。林在范却不答应，反倒用汗湿的手掌摸他。  
手法很不正经。  
“哥身体里太舒服了，”他圈在段宜恩身后的手又抓揉起他弹性十足的臀部，“手感也好...”  
“流氓...”段宜恩见说不动他，便随他去了，兀自闭上眼睛小憩。  
但美人在怀，怎能不动歪脑筋。  
“哥...”  
“干什么...”段宜恩本不想理他，但埋在他体内的那根让他不得不清醒。他微撅起眉，一副快要哭出来的委屈表情，挣扎着要逃离林在范的怀抱。  
林在范脚一勾，轻轻松松把人禁锢在怀里，手伸到段宜恩疲软的性器上，来回拉扯着企图唤醒他心底的欲望，“可我才射一次。我们换个轻松点的姿势，很快就好了...”  
鬼才信。  
段宜恩抗议不成，只能任由摆布。  
跪趴式其实也不轻松，他腿没力气，恨不得整个人重新趴回床上。可林在范仍是兴致高涨的从耳根一直亲到他后背。  
“这个，是什么？”绵延的亲吻突然停下，段宜恩看不到林在范，不知道他在说什么，但没过多久又听他喃喃，“是我的名字吗？”  
他这才想起自己为了什么而来。  
手指不出意外的停留在了尾椎骨上。那一处柔软的皮肤被来回抚摸搓弄，酥麻感从尾椎沿着背脊和各种神经末梢扩散开来，摸得他浑身发痒。  
他有点害怕这个惊喜之后的结果。  
没得到回答的林在范当他是默认。多巴胺因为情绪的骤然飙升，分泌得很多，他也就越来越亢奋。事后段宜恩回想起来，都觉得林在范偷偷背着他磕了药。  
“哥，我真是要爱死你了。”粗糙的手指离开，接下来是意想不到的湿热。林在范吻住那一小块文身狠狠地吸吮，在周围留下充满爱意的痕迹。  
这里光是被摸几下都很痒，更何况被这么对待。段宜恩骤然抓紧了身下的床单喊出一声甜蜜的娇喘，“啊...”  
“宜恩、宜恩...”林在范着魔似的呢喃着他的名字，硬挺的分身再度埋进他体内湿热的深处。后背式的姿势让他进到了之前没有到达的地方。他沉住呼吸先感受了一下肉壁有节奏的收缩蠕动，立马欣喜的压住段宜恩的腰，二话不说的操干起来。  
“嗯啊...慢一点...慢、一点...”熟悉的快感波涛汹涌的席卷而来，一次次淹没段宜恩的理智，逼得他一行泪滑落脸庞，滴在床单上晕开一朵泪花。双腿也直打颤，几乎要撑不住身体，如果不是林在范搂着他，估计早就趴下去了。  
林在范大脑昏沉沉的，只会凭着本能往死里干。而且每多看一眼那个纹身，他就越想下狠手。  
情不自禁便欺负得狠了些。  
被蹂躏得过头的小宜恩最后只流得出稀薄的清液，段宜恩哆嗦着承受着林在范持续长久的内射，眼前一片虚影。  
梦里有人轻柔的在他脸侧吻了吻，他意识一沉，随便找了个方向拿嘴巴蹭了两下，便没再做出其他回应。  
这晚，两人都睡得很好。吃饱了的人神清气爽，被疼爱的人倦怠安逸。林在范搂紧怀里的躯体，疼爱的亲了又亲，慢慢对上段宜恩渐渐转醒的双眼。他拍拍段宜恩的背，“再睡会儿，还早。”  
段宜恩听话的又垂下眼皮，呼吸均匀，睡颜恬静。等到他再次迷迷糊糊的醒来时，就看到林在范坐在床边守着他，一种踏实的感觉溢满心房。  
“饿么，起来吃点东西。”  
段宜恩挪了挪身子，阵阵撕扯的酸痛制止了他的动作，脑子里回放起昨晚激烈的情事，纵欲的虚脱感让他无力的瞪了林在范一眼，将脸埋进被子。  
林在范知道他不好意思，委身侧躺在他身边耐着性子哄，“乖，我把东西端进来好不好？”  
他虽然怪林在范不知节制，却还是忍不住向他靠过去，脸埋进对方肩窝，嗅着他专属的荷尔蒙味道，心跳有点快。  
他砸吧嘴，有些口干舌燥，“你抱我。”  
搂住他的身躯温暖又厚实，段宜恩紧紧圈住林在范，用头发蹭他的脸，“以后你不能这样欺负我...”  
柔软的发丝随着轻柔的动作扫过林在范颈项，丝丝麻痒的感觉让他缩起脖子碰了碰段宜恩的头，“我这是在疼你呢，”说着，托着人屁股的手又肆意的抓了两把。  
段宜恩腰腹往上弹了一下，羞愤的咬住林在范脆软的耳骨，没再说话。  
.  
几天后，一个意想之内的人找了过来。自从和林在范发生了实质性的关系后，段宜恩对崔荣宰莫名的“敌意”也渐渐消散了。  
“找我有事？”某间咖啡店，两人面对面坐下，一副要谈心的样子。崔荣宰已经很久没有见过段宜恩了。  
“嗯，有点事想和哥说...”  
“你说吧。”段宜恩深深吸了口气，暗想只要不是什么要追林在范之类的话就好。他端起面前的冰美式喝了一口，等待回击对方深藏已久的爱慕。  
“就...”崔荣宰狠下心，果断的倾倒出来，“哥，我可不可以追你！”  
段宜恩含在嘴里的咖啡差点吐出来。  
这什么情况？不是应该和林在范表白吗，对象怎么成自己了？？？！  
“荣宰啊...”他清了清嗓子，有些不知该从何说起。对上崔荣宰咬着唇焦灼的双眸，虽然他即将要说的话有些残忍，但又不得不说，“对不起，我已经有恋人了。”  
“这样啊...”本以为会持续很久的悲伤突然消失不见，面前的孩子仍旧眼睛透亮，特别有底气且自豪的告诉他，“没关系，哥，我会继续喜欢你的！”  
段宜恩瞪大眼睛，不知道该用何言语表达自己的心情，“你不用这样的...”  
“哥不用担心我。”  
谁担心你了啊，我担心我自己。  
“我把哥当成偶像看待的。”崔荣宰说得熠熠生辉，仿佛段宜恩是个大明星。  
段宜恩忍不住扶额，觉得自己真是碰到对手了。  
  
Part.33  
告别崔荣宰，段宜恩独自捧着咖啡杯消化方才那个惊人的消息。  
这都算什么事嘛！崔荣宰竟然喜欢的是自己，不应该是在范吗，这样的话，那天不是白献身了，现在想想都还屁股疼。  
段宜恩倒不是后悔和林在范发生了关系，只是如果林在范知道理由是因为这个，指不定要嘲笑他。  
“还不快上来，站在楼梯上想谁呢。”自从两人跨出那一步，林在范本性里的占有欲表现得越发明显。但段宜恩一点也没觉得这有什么不好的，反倒是乐在其中，很喜欢看林在范紧张他的样子。  
“当然是想你了。”他几步跨上去抱住林在范。  
林在范眼疾手快的接住他往怀里揽，揉揉他的头，复又觉得不够的亲亲他，眼里是腻死人的温柔。  
“哥，我们去济州岛吧。”  
“那个地方是新婚新人去度蜜月的地方吧。”段宜恩对济州岛还是略有耳闻的。  
“嗯，所以我们也去度蜜月。”林在范捏捏段宜恩软乎乎的脸，爱不释手。段宜恩也反过去捏他的，只不过眼里有着担忧，“我们不合适吧。”  
“怎么会，只要你想，所有的不合适我都会让他变成理所当然。”林在范信誓旦旦的和他保证。  
段宜恩心头一跳。觉得现下的甜蜜好不真实。  
他们会在一起多久呢？以后会不会有个可爱又性感的女孩子蹦出来说她已经和林在范订婚了，识相的话，快点滚出去。  
想到这里，段宜恩就难受得呼吸一滞，心里揪着疼。  
“哥，怎么了？”林在范见他半天不说话，眼睛还湿湿的，以为遇到了不好的事。  
“没事，没事...”段宜恩眨眨眼，抱住林在范趴在他肩头，声音软得像甜口的棉花糖，“我们去济州岛，就我们两。”  
属于他的机会，他一定会抓住的。  
.  
济州岛向来以温暖著称，气候湿润，宜度假。  
自从林在范提出这个想法之后，他就开始忙起来。段宜恩不知道他一天到晚都在干什么，想去偷看，结果被对方抓着亲得快要窒息。  
昨晚还被赶回自己房间睡觉。  
哼，凭什么你林在范背着我搞事还把我赶回房间啊，看我今天不把你折腾醒。  
林在范这天忙到很晚，段宜恩一直等到他熄灯才乖乖的回到床上躺好，心里却冒出许多坏心思，一不小心就兴奋得半天睡不着。  
因为这份亢奋，第二天鸟儿还没奏乐，他就醒了。看到对方房门还紧闭着，他嘻嘻一笑，觉得诡计就要得逞。  
他拿上“作案”工具，悄悄推开门，“咯吱”的一声声响吓得他紧张的屏住呼吸停下脚步，发现林在范还睡得很沉，这才又大胆的靠近。  
他轻轻用牙齿旋开笔帽，颤着手在林在范一侧脸上画了三根须。  
床上的人皱皱鼻子，没有醒来。  
他悬起的心又放下，如此得了劲，他便舍不得就这么结束，贪心的用笔开始涂人的鼻尖，还没涂两笔，身下的动静惊得他不由得抬起了手臂。  
呼，还没醒啊，睡得和猪一样。  
林在范翻身的动作正好将另一边没有被涂鸦的脸蛋露了出来。段宜恩瞧着送上门来的白净小脸，心里雀跃不已，欺身过去准备再补几笔。  
在笔尖刚触到那块肌肤时，段宜恩便感觉腰上缠了一只手。他来不及摆脱，身体失去重心的极速往下扑，无奈的趴在了林在范身上。  
啧，真没趣。  
“在我脸上画什么呢？”林在范声音里还带着刚睡醒时的沙哑，鼻音有点重。段宜恩扭头对上他沉着魅惑的眼眸，脸腾的一红，迅速撇开。  
“嗯？”林在范见他不回话，手往下移，在他肉感十足的臀部上捏了一把。  
“呀！”段宜恩像炸了毛的猫，但看到林在范勾着嘴角笑得特贼，他的气焰一下就灭了，神色极其不自然的躲闪着对方探究的目光，“什么都没发生...根本就没来得及...”  
“是吗？”林在范露出半信半疑的样子，夺走段宜恩手里一直举着的笔，翻身和他调换了位置。  
段宜恩发现大事不妙，挣扎着起身，被林在范压着肩膀推倒在床上，“躺下去。”  
他跨坐上段宜恩腰间，指着自己的脸问，“什么都没发生？你看我。”  
段宜恩逃不开，只能直面他。瞧着林在范左边脸颊自己的佳作，不要命的说了句：“嗯，不错。”  
“不错，是吧？”林在范重复他的话，不肯就此罢休的挥笔在同样的位置画起来。  
段宜恩知道自己逃不了，认命的躺在他身下，自知理亏的让他画了三笔，可谁知林在范还想继续，“不准画了，我都只画你三笔！”  
“当我不知道是吧，明明这里也画了。”林在范指指鼻子，段宜恩后知后觉，心里那个悔啊，怎么还自投罗网了，蠢死了。  
生无可恋的又让林在范画了两笔。林在范瞅他一副任君宰割的可怜模样不禁嗤笑出声：“很可爱。”  
段宜恩扔了个白眼给他，懒得继续反驳。  
  
Part.34  
八月的首尔天气越发的闷热。  
段宜恩额头上不断的淌下汗水，热得他都没了精神，像支撑不住头一样侧脸无力般的靠了靠林在范横在他脖子后搭在肩膀上的手。  
因为这个动作，段宜恩耳鬓处的汗水全蹭到了林在范手臂上，“流了好多汗...”说着，他瞥了一眼林在范的手臂，不着痕迹的伸手抹掉。  
林在范闻言，拿手靠了靠段宜恩的脸，又伸手摸了下他另一边脸。  
“你别把汗摸得到处都是。”  
林在范就喜欢看他抓狂的样子，伸手从后面猛揉他的脸，把他打理得整齐的头发都揉乱了，还故意刺激他，“你身上全是汗。”  
“那你还往我身上擦。”  
“哪有啊，我明明在往自己身上擦。”他像是要证明什么，摸摸段宜恩的脸，又摸摸他耳边然后往自己身上擦。  
段宜恩懒得再和他争。  
林在范自然的又环上他的脖子，完全不嫌这个姿势热，手还放在他颈后捏了捏。段宜恩回头看他，两人视线交错，林在范忍不住凑过去碰了碰他的鼻子。  
“林在范，你神经病啊！”段宜恩有那么一刻以为他要亲下来，明明是在外面，但他竟然差点闭上了眼睛。  
羞愤不已的人暴躁的追赶起罪魁祸首。两人就这么你追我赶的完成了采购。  
但热恋中的小情侣们总是闲不住的，他们总会创造无数的乐趣以此构成亲密的借口。  
两人因为争一个电影的结局而打了个赌，赌注延续了今早的恶作剧——输的一方让赢的一方在脸上涂鸦。  
林在范没料到一向第六感很准的自己，也有落败的时候。瞧着段宜恩笑嘻嘻的拿着笔走过来，满脸忧郁的他又瞬间绽放出微笑，向漂亮的人儿伸出手。  
正在兴头上的人兴奋的跨坐在他腿上，丝毫不觉得这样的姿势有什么不好。  
林在范双手放在他腰侧，掌心下的温度隔着衣服源源不断的传到身体里。摸着摸着他便觉得这样不够舒服，手不安分的撩起段宜恩T恤下摆探了进去。  
触碰到心心念念的皮肤，他终于心满意足，来回摩挲又忍不住捏了捏，极好的手感让他心里一阵感叹，也不管段宜恩在他脸上画的是什么了。  
“诶诶诶，你别挠这里。”突然被抓到痒痒肉，段宜恩笑得上气不接下气，笔都有点抓不稳一直在林在范身上动来动去，躲也躲不开他恶意的手。  
“哥，你给我画了个什么？”林在范停下来，给了他一个喘气的时间。  
“待会儿你自己看。”段宜恩嘿嘿一笑，考虑着哪里再加几笔。  
这小呆瓜。  
林在范沉下心暗暗的想。其实他是故意转移话题的，刚刚段宜恩在他身上扭来扭去，性感的小屁股总是擦过重点部位，这不，危险来了还不自知。  
真想就地解决了他。  
深呼吸了几下，不去想段宜恩诱人的躯体，但眼前的人没一点自觉的岔开腿坐在自己腰上，宽松的运动短裤因为坐姿的原因，敞露出主人软嫩白皙的大腿内侧。  
林在范咽了咽口水，禁不住诱惑的摸上了他白嫩的大腿，手掌对着这块地儿又揉又搓，还企图顺着裤管钻进更深处。  
“你这样弄我得画歪了。”段宜恩不觉得林在范对他这样动手动脚有什么大惊小怪的。七情六欲，有欲望才正常，况且现在在家里，摸摸也不打紧。  
但林在范可不这么想。他抢走段宜恩手里的笔扔到一边，转身将他压在沙发上，呼吸粗重，瞳孔也变深。  
段宜恩不是没有感觉他的欲望，毕竟那么火热的一个大家伙顶着自己，想不知道都不行。但他偏偏就要视而不见，倒要看看林在范能忍多久。  
果然，他足够了解他。  
“哥，我们做吧。”林在范炙热的呼吸打在他脸上。段宜恩也有点熬不住了，却还装模作样一本正经的和他讨价还价，“你扔了我的笔，我还没画完呢，你要不帮我捡回来，要不答应我一个要求。”  
林在范满脑子只有那个字，其他的除段宜恩外都不在他的考虑范围内，想也没想就选择了后者。  
“你说。”他灼热的视线定在段宜恩脸上，看似镇定心里早就把段宜恩剥了个干净。  
段宜恩轻浮的抚上林在范的脸，眼里略过一起诡计得逞的游刃，“很简单，石头剪刀布，赢了让我上你。”  
这个提议让林在范皱了皱眉头，想要反对但猝不及防的听到段宜恩说“石头剪刀布”的时，还是反射性的伸出了手。  
剪刀对布。他输了。  
段宜恩兴奋的大喊：“躺下躺下，今天换我上你。”  
“想得美。”林在范心里一哼，抢先一步吻住他，隔着运动裤揉捏起他变热胀大的分身。脆弱被人握住，段宜恩立马舒服得往他手心里直晃腰，低沉的嗓音染上明显的情欲。  
“嗯...林在范你这个骗...唔...”他逮住空隙吼了一句，又被林在范无情的堵住唇。  
可怜的衣服被孤独的扔在地上，林在范褪下他的裤子，湿润的唇含住段宜恩中间鼓起的一大包，将白色的内裤完全浸湿后，他勾下内裤边，精神饱满的小宜恩迫不及待的跳出来，顶部沾满了莫名的液体，称得分身亮晶晶的，淫靡非常。  
林在范伸出舌头碰了一下湿润的顶端，阴茎颤抖着的吐出一些液体。他咂巴着嘴回味了一番，便低头扶着段宜恩的阴茎舔干净，又用力嘬了一口龟头，成功让段宜恩绷紧全身呻吟出声。  
“怎么会一直流水呢哥哥，弟弟帮你全部吃掉好不好？”林在范仰起头与眼神迷离的段宜恩对视，不待对方有所反应，张嘴含住分身慢慢深入，时不时的深喉挤压最敏感的头部，爽得段宜恩声音里都染上了哭腔，修长的双腿绷紧在空中可怜的颤抖。  
他几时体会过这种刺激，捧着林在范的脑袋想让他含得更深。欲望占领着思绪，反抗的想法早就弃于九霄云外了。  
  
Part.35  
爽快的在林在范嘴里射出来时，段宜恩还揪着林在范的头发不肯他离开。挺腰胡乱的在人嘴里进出了几下，才脱力般的松手。  
林在范见他舒服到这般模样，恨不得狠狠蹂躏他一顿。抹掉嘴边的粘液吻上他艳红的红唇，气味交织，两个人都被腥甜的味道弄得晕乎乎的。  
被重新抱起来坐到林在范身上时，埋在体内的炙热进入到前所未有的深度。段宜恩攀着他的肩想躲，却被无情的握着腰压了回去，直顶到体内那处突起，快活得他直骂脏话。不知羞耻的挺起胸膛将硬挺的乳头送到林在范嘴边。  
都送到嘴边了，哪有不吃的道理。林在范张嘴咬住，粗糙的舌苔挤压着乳珠，牙齿磨着乳晕，用力吸吮。  
“嗯啊...另一边也要...”  
“小浪货。”林在范一巴掌打在段宜恩屁股上，让段宜恩直接尖叫出声，臀部绷紧，夹紧了体内硕大的硬物。  
毫无防备的被这么一夹，林在范差点精关失守，倒吸了口气惩罚似的狠操了他几下，握住他胀得发紫的分身有技巧性的上下撸动起来。  
“好舒服...啊...”身体敏感的地方都被伺候着，前后夹击的攻势让段宜恩软了腰，无力的趴在林在范身上。  
身体里的巨物还在不停的抽出进入，反复的持续着这个动作。段宜恩喘息着吐出粉嫩的舌尖，仿佛在邀请林在范品尝。  
林在范却不急着享用，托着他的屁股一下下往身下压，自己则错开节奏一次次往上顶。段宜恩被干得身体里越来越紧，无处安放的软舌探出口腔，在空中勾出一个妙曼的弧度，漂亮得使人食欲大开。  
“嗯啊...”呻吟声泛起阵阵绵延的波澜。林在范凑过去嘬了口他伸出来的舌头，搂紧人打算做最后的冲刺。但视线里却出现了扰乱心神东西。  
段宜恩被迫从高潮边缘坠下来，眼神还没完全清明，手里就被塞进了一支笔。  
“乖宜恩，继续画，画得好有奖励。”林在范的笑容魅惑无比，还有温柔的亲吻作为鼓励，段宜恩根本拒绝不了，更加好奇他口中所说的奖励。  
“变态...”他小声嘀咕了句，努力将视线对焦。笔尖微颤的刚靠近那张脸，林在范就突然加快速度，持续顶撞起他的前列腺。  
段宜恩手脚发软，只想蜷缩起来，“啊，不要...那里，不行...”  
林在范关注着他的状态，又磨人的放慢速度，将他从暴风骤雨的里解救，“快点画，还没画完呢。”  
被催促着再次执起笔，虽然早有准备，但真正体会到林在范凶猛的攻势时，段宜恩还是很吃不消。画笔轱辘的滚到地上，再也无暇顾及。  
林在范看他眼眶通红，遗憾的说，“哎呀，奖励没有了，只能惩罚你了哦。”说着，他享受着被段宜恩温暖后穴包围的感觉，不紧不慢的在他体内进出着。可段宜恩一点也不好受，一直处在高潮的临界点，自己动也被制止，难受得几近窒息。  
“快一点...难受...”像撒娇一样捧住林在范的脸亲吻他的唇。林在范勾起嘴角回吻着他，揽紧他在怀里站起了身。  
突然的悬空使得段宜恩惊慌的环紧了林在范的腰。林在范拍拍他的后脑勺，示意没事，便跨步向浴室走去。随着他每走一步，分身就在体内进出一次，段宜恩觉得好刺激。  
好想被他这样抱着操。  
羞耻的念头在脑海里一闪而过，段宜恩羞愤的埋头在林在范肩窝，耳朵也是快要滴血的颜色。  
林在范不知道他这短短的几秒钟想了什么，只是将他翻过来趴在洗漱台上。段宜恩敞着腿任凭那根粗大的坚硬磨着穴转了一圈，穴里麻痒的快意从尾椎骨蔓延，似乎有什么东西从里面涌了出来，顺着林在范进出的动作，淌过大腿落到地上。  
这样的自己实在是太淫荡了。  
段宜恩避开视线不想去看，林在范却在这个时候适时的加快速度。后背式的深入段宜恩体会过，无法自持的快感配合着耳边淫靡的啪啪声和让人脸红的水渍声。  
神经变得分外敏感，没过多久他就惊叫着射了出来，无意间看到了自己高潮时扭曲丑陋的表情。  
奖励是什么段宜恩也没好意思问，怕又被林在范抓着干一炮。总之迷迷糊糊醒来时，他们已经在济州岛的机场落地了。  
济州岛此时也是夏天，但因为是岛屿的问题，四面环海，有了海风的滋润空气还算得上凉爽。  
林在范订的旅店靠着海边，在房间里就能看到广阔无边的大海，段宜恩睡醒了就站在阳台上吹风，微微的凉风吹在身上特别舒服。  
“下去走走？”  
“好啊。”  
两人漫步在沙滩上，这个时候有不少人成双结对的在海边散步，从他们脸上洋溢着的幸福微笑就能看出很多是来这儿度假的新人，大家都沉浸在幸福的喜悦之中，没有人注意到两个男生亲密的走在一块。  
“唱首歌来听。”段宜恩提议。  
林在范思索了一下，慢慢开口：  
怎么去拥有一道彩虹  
怎么去拥抱一夏天的风  
天上的星星笑地上的人  
总是不能懂不能知道足够  
......  
如果我爱上你的笑容  
要怎么收藏要怎么拥有  
如果你快乐不是为我  
会不会放手其实才是拥有  
知足的快乐叫我忍受心痛  
这首歌段宜恩第一次听，却深深的唱进他心里。  
知足，他很知足。他只求他们能一直在一起，其他的都不贪心。他拥有最珍贵的笑容，他肯定会好好珍惜，所以未来的磨难与坎坷能不能晚点来，给他时间做好准备呢。  
  
Part.36  
“想什么呢，据说这里有条神奇之路，我们去看看。”  
混在人来人往的人群里，林在范和往常一样和段宜恩勾肩搭背，多少有些亲密的动作还是吸引了一些人的注意。  
“看，到了。”他指指不远处出现的标识牌，放眼望去，这条路还真是和传说中的一样呈上坡趋势，“我们跑吧。”他提议道。  
手指比划着“三、二、一”，还没等段宜恩反应过来，林在范就向前飞快跑了出去。  
段宜恩愣了两秒，立马追过去。  
林在范本来也没跑多快，感觉到段宜恩跟上来了的时候更是刻意放慢了脚步，任他超过自己。看着对方用尽全力奔跑的背影，林在范心里很踏实。  
肆意奔跑后的段宜恩，仿佛在这短短的一分钟里抛掉了烦恼，瞬间觉得神清气爽，整个人都轻松了不少。他停下来转身看向身后含着笑朝他慢慢走来的林在范，神奇的有种被人守护的感觉。  
“没想到是条下坡路。”  
两人往回路离开，段宜恩走在后面欣赏着路边的风景，转眼看到林在范宽阔的肩膀，段宜恩歪歪头，几步扑到林在范背上，咯咯直笑。  
“哎哟，真突然。”林在范托住他的腿往上掂了掂。  
段宜恩环着他的脖子，笑得一脸幸福，学着那些小女生们问了同样的问题，“我重吗？”  
林在范一下子就懂了他的梗，却没揭穿：“你太轻啦，多吃点吧。”  
“什么啊，放我下来！”段宜恩拍他的肩，在他身后闹腾。林在范用力勾住他的腿，不从。  
段宜恩看到旁边见有人在瞧着他们，慌张的催促，“快放我下来，别人都看着呢。”  
年轻人对美食总是无比热爱的。他们逛了一圈下来，把肚子填的鼓鼓的。  
“这里感觉还不错吧。”  
“嗯，很好。”段宜恩点点头，一直都觉得旅行会是很疲倦的，但这次却丝毫没有那种感觉，最主要的还是身边陪着他的是林在范吧。段宜恩望向身边的林在范，眼里透着一股深情。  
“你这么一直盯着我看，就不怕我亲你吗？”林在范挑挑眉，凑近他一点。  
段宜恩昂昂头，两人之间的距离又近了一点：“快来亲我。”  
“小家伙，胆儿越来越大了。”林在范勾着段宜恩往自己这边拉，故意对着他的耳朵说话，痒得段宜恩直缩脖子，处在破音边缘的大声笑着。  
回到旅馆，两人又坐不住的去楼下的露天游泳池里体验了一把。  
“干嘛这么看着我，被帅到了？”  
“嗯，太帅了。”段宜恩目不转睛的盯着林在范脱去背心，这炙热的视线成功激起林在范的流氓属性。  
“叫声哥来听。”林在范滑进水里，挑挑段宜恩的下巴。  
段宜恩一扭头甩开林在范的手：“你还真占便宜占上瘾了啊。”说着，划动手臂就要从林在范身边游走。  
林在范动作敏捷的伸手，揽着段宜恩的腰就把他拉了回来。前胸贴后背，段宜恩还觉得林在范的体温有点高，不舒服的动了动。  
“我们还是回房间做点爱做的事吧。”林在范不知为何就是想听段宜恩叫他一声哥。  
“你自己回去自己玩儿吧。”  
“那怎么行，没你我玩什么，难道宜恩想在这里试试？”  
感觉到顶在股间的一团火热，段宜恩真的是怕了林在范了，野战什么的他一点也不想尝试。最后段宜恩屈服在林在范的“淫威”之下被拖出了泳池，至于两人在房间里到底做了什么就只有当事人知道了。  
  
之后的几天里，林在范带着段宜恩去了著名的汉拿山，看了壮观的龙头岩，还去了东边的一座离岛，因为整座岛屿状如卧牛，因此得“牛岛”之名。  
在那里，两人在潜水员的带领下体会了一下海底漫步，近距离的和海洋生物接触了一番。  
这一路的好风景让段宜恩连声赞叹，就连林在范也忍不住多看了几眼——济州岛真是太美了。  
当天晚上，两人尝了美味的海鲜火锅，但还没吃饱一样，花钱去借了烧烤架，打算在海边弄一个简单的BBQ，深刻体会一下在海边的感觉。  
大概是和喜欢的人在一起，哪怕什么也不做都是快乐的。  
次日启程去往的地方是西归浦市。  
西归浦市景点颇多，林在范也是抉择了很久才制定好路线。两人第二天起了个大早，去往城山日出峰，据说这里日出的风景是数一数二的。  
花了三十分钟左右登上山顶，林在范不知道情侣一同看日出会有什么特别的意义，总之美丽的东西他都想和段宜恩一起体会一次。看着眼前缓缓升起的太阳，他第一次觉得，起这么早看个日出也是相当有意义的。  
“我们去别的地方走走。”  
段宜恩一直想要体验的Sky diving终于得以实现，从高空跳下的时候，身体急剧下降，激动得他兴奋得大吼了一声。  
等到双脚重新触到地面，他脚一软坐在了地上，林在范跟在后面落地，看到他坐在地上，以为哪里不舒服，走近了看才发现他这是还在兴奋状态呢，脸上的笑容收都收不住，露出可爱的小虎牙，真是比这里的风景还好看。  
林在范想到了一句话——春风再美也比不上你的笑，没见过你的人不会明了。  
不过，现在是夏风？  
林在范伸手拉他起来问，“饿了吗？”  
“饿了。”段宜恩摸摸咕咕叫的肚子，难怪他刚刚会腿软，原来是饿的。  
  
Part.37  
人生真的哪有几次机会一次性见识这么多泰迪熊，琳琅满目，感觉看都看不完。  
段宜恩在另一边思考着挑哪几个回去当礼物，林在范也在一旁兴奋的欣赏，不过他今天好像有点兴奋过头了。  
“林宜恩...你看这只只有4.5mm的泰迪熊。”  
“林宜恩喊谁呢，我姓段啊，小子。”  
“可你是我的人啊，不应该随我冠夫姓吗。”林在范倒是有理。  
“我们又没...”段宜恩一激动差点将“结婚”这个词说了出来。  
林在范勾勾嘴角，握住段宜恩的手臂往自己这边拉：“没什么？”  
段宜恩没说话，摇摇头将视线放在面前迷你的泰迪熊身上。  
“该有的我一样都不会少你。”林在范说得很肯定。段宜恩转头看向他的时候只看到他的侧脸，林在范不知道在想什么，嘴角带着一丝微笑，真是好看极了。  
他这句话，意思是他们也会有一场婚礼吗，他能不能这样想。段宜恩不确定，这件事光是想想就觉得不可思议，更别说两个男的，该怎么举行。  
段宜恩一个人无思乱想，摇头皱鼻的模样全被林在范看在眼里。  
小动物一样的段宜恩，萌得林在范心里痒痒的。还好这哥现在是自己的了，不然他真的不敢想象段宜恩被别人“骗”走，那可爱又可怜的小表情。  
逛完博物馆，又在纪念品店里买好礼物。满载而归的回到旅店，段宜恩倒在床上休息，林在范出去接电话了。  
但，这个电话是不是聊得太久了点。  
段宜恩虽然知道偷听是不道德的，但还是抵不住好奇。猛地从床上弹起来，光着脚就往门口跑去，还不等手触到门把，门就从外面被推开了，段宜恩后退一步林在范的身影就这样闯进视线。  
“呵呵，打完电话了？”段宜恩生怕被林在范看出他的企图。  
林在范点点头，英挺的眉头皱了皱：“怎么不穿鞋，小心着凉了。”说罢，弯腰抱起段宜恩将他放到床上坐好，蹲下身找来鞋替他穿上。  
“带你去个舒服的地方。”  
好吧，虽然这个不堂皇，不富丽，也不浪漫，但却是林在范一直想带段宜恩来的地方。  
两人换了统一的衣服，林在范推着段宜恩进了汗蒸房，但还没呆多久段宜恩就开始喊热，几次起身要出去都被林在范拉住，扣住腰不让他走。  
“再待一会儿，出点汗对身体好。”  
“这么大热天出的汗还少吗，放开我，我要出去。”段宜恩嘴上说着要出去，但身体却诚实的没有动，任由林在范圈着他的腰和他一起在里面“受苦”。  
几分钟过去。段宜恩实在熬不住了，拿手肘撞了撞林在范的，“够了，我快要被蒸发了。”  
“真是娇贵。”  
嘴上这么说着，林在范却没忘好吃好喝的礼物伺候。中途他起身离开好几次，一直神神秘秘的，段宜恩想不多问都忍不住。  
“能不能好好对待食物。”  
“你说得对。”林在范迎合他点头，把手里多出来的盒子放到他面前。  
“这是什么？”  
“拆开来看看。”  
段宜恩小心的接过盒子，狐疑的又瞥了一眼，“我打开了啊。”  
林在范颔首点了点头。  
不是会跳出蟑螂或者什么奇怪生物的整蛊玩具，也不是什么可爱漂亮的小礼物，段宜恩真的想都没想到，盒子里几个白花花圆鼓鼓的“胖小子”挤在不大的盒子里，倒是规规矩矩。  
“这是什么意思？”他的视线重新回到林在范身上。  
“你看看它的形状。”  
段宜恩看了一眼，想不出一个所以然。  
不就是几个白花花的剥了壳的煮鸡蛋吗，有什么...  
他本来还在腹诽，但越看越觉得这几个鸡蛋摆放得太规矩了，像...一个爱心？段宜恩瞳孔一缩，仔细又看了两眼，发现还真是一个爱心。  
大概是因为旁边的食物也和鸡蛋的颜色有些像，给他造成了视觉错误。  
“你干什么啊...”  
“给你表白啊，这里也没有什么合适的东西，凑合一下吧？”  
回去的路上，段宜恩很宝贝的把盒子抱在怀里，期间还偷偷的打开盒子看了好几次，要不是林在范怕他摔着出声打断了他，他不知道还要看多少遍。  
这份惊喜算不上华丽，也不够贵重，甚至有些无厘头，但却分外的暖心。几颗水煮蛋被赋予了特别的意义，让段宜恩觉得再简单也是暖的。  
“你也吃一个。”要不是怕食物坏了，他真的不想吃了它们。  
“你不是要自己吃完？”林在范打趣他。  
段宜恩没说话，警告性的瞪了他一眼。两人你一口我一口的吃完，这种类似间接接吻的行为带给他一种新鲜的奇妙感，“在范，谢谢你。”  
望着眼前的人眨巴着透亮的眼睛看着自己，林在范心动不已，揽过他的头在唇上落下一吻，“竟然想表示谢意，你难道不表示一下？”  
“我...还没想好...”  
“不是有个现成的方法吗？”  
“哈？”  
见段宜恩还没明白他的意思，林在范笑得有些坏，伸手将他抱着的盒子和水杯都放到一边，扶着他的腰将人就地压倒，眉头一挑，质问，  
“现在还不懂吗？”  
  
Part.38  
手心下白花花的身体上“烙印”着自己的痕迹。林在范边按摩边看得心痒，强忍下心底的欲望，俯首含住段宜恩的唇，用力啃咬吮吸，不管怎样都觉得不够一般，直到段宜恩喘不过气，呜咽着低吟求饶，才依依不舍的放开他。  
“红了。”他拇指指腹擦过段宜恩被吻得红肿湿润的唇。  
段宜恩张嘴对着他的手指就是一口，不理会他在一旁痛得直皱脸，像是没看见一样，下床找衣服穿戴好。  
“哥穿过韩服吗？”  
两人挤在不大的浴室，林在范含着一口泡沫，口齿不清的说。  
“小时候穿过一次。”段宜恩努力搜寻着大脑中有关韩服的记忆。  
“哥穿韩服一定很可爱吧。”凡是男人可能都不太喜欢被别人夸可爱，收到来自段宜恩的一个白眼，林在范讪讪一笑，没有再多说什么。  
时间不早也不晚，随团来的旅客早就出门了，自由行的旅客大多还在睡梦中，电梯里就林在范段宜恩他们两个人。  
“今天我们去哪里？”  
“去了你就知道了。”  
“你又搞这么神秘。”  
“嗯，所以我们先去填饱肚子。”林在范理所当然的勾起一个笑容。  
不经意间对上段宜恩不满的眼睛和不自觉嘟起的嘴，林在范又禁不住诱惑的低头，安抚般的亲了亲他，电梯也在这时“滴”的一声到达了一楼。  
林在范率先一步走出电梯，没走两步就听见后面“嘭”的一声。回头一看，段宜恩刚要出来就被感应系统迟钝、提前一步关门的电梯夹到了。  
被这一幕吓得心一紧，林在范快步折回，担心的摸摸段宜恩被夹到的肩膀，只是看着都觉得痛得厉害：“疼吗？”  
“疼。”段宜恩这么说着反倒眼睛一亮，眼里闪着兴奋得光，脸上没有丝毫疼痛的情绪。林在范皱皱眉，刚刚段宜恩被夹到不旦没什么反应还一个劲嘿嘿傻笑的样子真的让他特别担心，心疼得想骂他却又舍不得。  
“疼你还笑，是不是傻。”林在范心有余悸的揉揉段宜恩的肩膀，不放心的确认了好几遍，确定他的真没事的时候，眼里波澜的情愫终于平静下来，“以后坐电梯小心点。”  
“因为我是天使啊。”看段宜恩还有心情开玩笑，林在范把悬着的心放回肚子里，“那我是养了一个天使在家里了，可得好好保护着...”  
  
林在范提起一些事情的时候总是有他的道理，果不其然，等到了目的地段宜恩就看到不远处有一个韩服体验馆，还能拍照留念。  
段宜恩走进店里，里面有一面墙贴满了照片，穿着韩服的大家，脸上都是甜蜜的笑。林在范一眼就相中了一件粉色的韩服，如此软嫩的颜色，想必一定特别衬段宜恩的皮肤。  
“在范，怎么打结啊？”段宜恩套上衣服，想尝试一下自己弄好，但总是打不出好看的结，最后只能向他求助。  
“哥这样穿真好看。”  
段宜恩嘿嘿一笑，眼里像是闪着星星一样璀璨动人。粉色的韩服把他衬得皮肤白里透红，微微蓬起来的外袍将他的身子包在里面，显得圆了些却又不失可爱，让林在范很想抱抱他。  
“好了。等着，我去换衣服。”  
虽然这种天穿韩服有点热，但一想到待会能看到林在范穿韩服的样子，段宜恩就有些兴奋，热一点也值了。  
穿着一身粉色韩服的帅哥到处闲逛，很容易就吸引视线。不一会，便有人过来搭讪。  
“hello，帅哥，能一起拍个照吗？”和朋友石头剪刀布输了的女生被朋友“无情”的推出来，红着脸走到段宜恩面前。  
“啊，我吗？”  
“嗯，你穿韩服很好看。”  
“谢谢。”双手合十放在胸前对女生低了低头。没想到这么简单的一个动作，让面前的女生又捂着嘴尖叫了一声，段宜恩一头雾水的看着她，犹豫了一下，“不是要拍照吗？”  
“啊，对对对，不好意思。”女生连忙摆正态度让自己别再花痴，伸手向不远处的朋友招了招手。  
段宜恩咧开嘴，他招牌式的乖宝宝笑容配上俏皮的小虎牙再次击中妹子的心。  
天哪，太帅太可爱了。  
等到送走女生，段宜恩望向试衣间，纳闷林在范怎么动作这么慢。在店里无所事事的又转了几个来回，他突然有些担心了。  
林在范不会出什么事了吧？  
他的思绪一下子飞走，连有人出现在自己面前都没发现。  
“请问是段宜恩吗？”  
段宜恩抬头，看见一个和自己年龄相仿的人，心底纳闷，今天怎么这么多人搭讪呢，这人还知道自己名字，奇怪。  
“我是。”出于礼貌，他还是乖乖点头。  
“请你和我来一下。”  
段宜恩本想拒绝，他还等到林在范，蓦然和别人走了，林在范会找不到自己的吧。  
“可是，我还要等人...”  
“林在范是吗，我知道他在哪里，跟我来吧，我不是坏人。”  
段宜恩听他这么说还是有些犹豫。定眼看了看男生，自己没有什么超能力，也看不出他到底有什么目的。段宜恩摸摸自己还放在口袋里的手机，决定信他一次。  
清一色的树木、灌木丛、草地，还有脚下长得无比的相似的路面，每一处都是陌生的。耳边呼啸的海风使段宜恩本就忐忑的心跳得更加疯狂，从来没有一刻，他这么想见到林在范。  
看着眼前一直沉默带路的人，段宜恩有些后悔。自己应该乖乖在哪儿等着的，怎么能因为他知道两人的名字，因为他的几句话就对他没有防备呢。  
正斟酌着要不要偷偷溜回去，但回忆了一下刚刚走过的道路，他实在是没什么把握。  
皱着眉头，咬了咬唇，段宜恩抬眼猛然对上眼前人的视线，急忙停下脚步才没有撞到他身上。  
“宜恩哥...”  
随着这人开口，段宜恩耳朵捕捉到了一些声音，第一意识就是那里有人，所以他想都没想，也没来得及听眼前人说话，就寻着声音往前跑去。  
“诶，宜恩哥，你别跑啊。”  
  
Part.39  
声源越来越近，眼前是一片宽大的绿色草坪。声音确实是从这里传出来的，但没有人迹，倒是摆了好几排椅子，前面还有一个大大的用纯白色鲜花装饰好的鲜花门立在中间，怎么看都像是一个婚礼现场，充满了满满的粉红色泡泡。  
难道自己的感觉错了？可是现在放的这首歌明明就是林在范自己写的，虽然他就听过一次，但那个旋律他绝对不会记错。  
到底是谁呢？  
其实鲜花门旁边一直站着一个人，只是一身淡蓝色配白色的韩服不够突出，又因为他太过于紧张，这才忽视了对方的存在。  
段宜恩心里七上八下，直到那个人转身。  
绷紧的神经骤然松懈，身体的力气像是瞬间被抽光，腿一软蹲到了地上。  
林在范看他过来，本来脸上还挂着欣喜的笑容，但看到段宜恩抱着腿蹲在地上，心里一慌，快步朝他走近。这个时候领着段宜恩过来的那个男生也过来了，林在范连忙逮着他问：“你和他说了什么？”  
“我就让他过来啊。”  
“你没表明身份？”  
“我和他说我知道你在哪里，我哪知道会这样，想给你保留一点神秘感嘛...”男生大概也是第一次做这种事，考虑得不是很周到。  
林在范深吸一口气又叹出来，蹲下身抱过段宜恩圈进怀里，轻轻的抚着他的背，“没事了，哥，我在这里呢。”  
“哪有你这样的，真是要被你吓死了...”  
“对不起，我以后再也不这样了。”林在范捧起他的脸帮他擦去眼泪，靠近他碰碰他的唇。  
段宜恩如愿以偿的看到了林在范穿韩服的样子，一如既往的帅气，但是却多了点书生的温文尔雅气质，意外的和他很配。  
“你真帅。”触到真实的林在范，段宜恩刚刚的心慌也烟消云散了，破涕为笑，很开心的欣赏着林在范的美貌。  
“哥也很可爱。”林在范摩挲着段宜恩的脸，扶他站起来，帮他拍平衣服的褶皱。  
“你为什么要到这里来？”段宜恩已经懒得去纠正林在范对“可爱”这个词的执着。  
“Surprise，喜欢吗？”  
“可，这...”  
林在范打断他的话，表情是前所未有的认真：“哥，我们结婚吧，就在这里。”  
段宜恩不敢相信的瞪大眼睛，想起林在范和自己说到这个事脸上的甜蜜，他无法想象林在范花费了多久才置办好，他以为昨天已经是极限，没想到更惊喜的还在后头，他都还没来得及给林在范准备，却已经全部被他抢先了。  
“你怎么这样，你让我给你准备什么！”身为男人的尊严让他不愿意被当成小女生一样看待。  
“你准备爱我一辈子就好了，我可是会缠着哥一辈子的，让你甩都甩不开，这样想想好像是我占了便宜啊。”  
段宜恩看着他没说话，毕竟眼里的深情又怎是一言两语可以说清的。  
“哥，虽然这个婚礼很简单，但我以后一定补给你一个更好的，我说过，该有的一样都不会少。”  
此时再多的言语豆显得苍白，段宜恩抬头吻上林在范，“在范，我爱你。”  
即使简单，他也觉得幸福。  
两人面对面站在鲜花门面前，林在范的眼神是比以往还更浓情蜜意的专注。  
“哥穿韩服真像一个精致的洋娃娃，好想娶回家。”他将段宜恩的手握在手心，宛如手里捧着的是一件珍品。  
“你少贫。”段宜恩的脸有些发烫，微微偏头瞥开视线又被林在范捏着下巴转过来，对上他烫人的眼神。  
“我说真的。”  
这场没有宾客，一切从简的婚礼，对段宜恩来说却拥有着莫大的意义。林在范的朋友充当牧师，说起那神圣的誓言。  
“我愿意。”段宜恩听林在范这么说。  
“段宜恩先生，你愿意...”后面的话他都没有听完，“我愿意”三个字已经蹦了出来。  
“请双方交换信物。”  
等等，他没有准备戒指啊。  
想问的话刚到嘴边，段宜恩就见林在范变魔术一样拿出一个小盒子。小心的打开盖子，里面躺着两枚一模一样的戒指。  
“买不起太贵的，也没有问过你的意见，对不起。”  
“没事的，这样就已经足够了。”你给我很多了，我不知道要怎么回报你，只好加倍爱你。  
以前从来没觉得互相给戴戒指有多么大的感觉，如今真正体会到了，林在范真的有一种圈住了段宜恩的感觉，仿佛在向全世界宣告，段宜恩是他的人。  
“我以后一定给你最好的。”林在范摩挲着给段宜恩戴上戒指的手指，感叹，“哥的手真好看，哪里都好看。”他脸上洋溢着小孩子般幸福的微笑，让段宜恩也情不自禁的跟着笑起来，心里滑过一阵暖意。  
“和你在一起以后，你就总是弄哭我...”段宜恩也给林在范戴上戒指，吸吸鼻子，觉得如此感性的自己实在是太丢脸，不满的小声抱怨。  
林在范看着他浸在水里的清亮眼眸，听着他别扭的情话，心里又疼又喜欢，狠狠抱住他，将他禁锢在怀里：“因为我喜欢你啊，不，是我爱你。”  
段宜恩终于听清楚了这首歌的歌词：  
为了我 什么都做的你  
有我在的地方 也总会有你  
我真的很感谢 真的真的好感谢  
言语无法完全表达  
对我来说 和你在一起的时间  
比任何时间都来的幸福  
我们一起的现在  
对我来说如此珍贵  
Baby I love u  
......  
每天想到要见你  
每天都觉得心动  
就这样一直在我身边吧  
每天看到你都想起  
唯一的站在我这边的你  
能拥有这样的你 对我来说如此幸运  
两人第一次在大庭广众下接吻，虽然紧张，但都不愿意放开对方。一抹淡蓝色一抹嫩粉色，靠在一起倒是出奇的和谐，这美好的一幕被记录在相机里，成为永远的纪念。  
  
在范，能够和你在一起，大概用光了我一辈子的运气，你可以爱我少一点，但请爱我久一点，因为我真的不知道，没了你，我该怎么办。  
——段宜恩  
  
Part.40  
“辛苦了，下次我们请你吃饭。”林在范拍拍男生的肩膀，给了他一个感谢的拥抱。  
同朋友告别，两人都不想这么快回去，便手牵着手在海边散步。  
林在范举起两人交握在一起的手，亮出段宜恩无名指上的戒指，“我眼光还不错吧。”  
像是在邀功。  
段宜恩勾起嘴角，朝他抛了个媚眼，这风情万种的模样差点让林在范呼吸一滞。惩罚性的抽出手勾住段宜恩的脖子，将人往怀里揽，“你要是敢对别人抛媚眼，看我怎么惩罚你。”  
“诶，你看，那是刚刚那个男生吧？”不远处传来小声的议论。  
“真的诶，原来他有男朋友了啊，这年头长得帅的都已经有主了吗？”  
“哼，就算他们两人不在一起，也不可能和你在一起。”  
“喂！别这么说吧，太过分了。”两人吵吵闹闹的离开，因为距离的原因，林在范和段宜恩听不太真切，依旧聊着他们自己的，好不恩爱。  
晚饭过后，段宜恩还没玩够，执意要去酒吧走一趟。  
都说酒能壮胆。几杯酒下肚，他兴致上来了，混着酒气的炙热呼吸拂过林在范脸庞，勾人不已。  
“哥，别喝了，你醉了。”林在范抢过他手里的杯子，谁知段宜恩不满的缠上来，声音变得软软糯糯的，呼出来的气息带着厚重的湿意，“你也喝，我们一起喝。”  
林在范捏着手里的高脚杯转了转，艰难的咽了口口水，张嘴含住段宜恩在杯沿留下的水印，仰头将这杯高浓度的酒喝了下去。  
“在范好厉害...”段宜恩明显有了醉意的声音魅惑非常，听得林在范身体里一阵酥麻，全部的感官都被唤醒，热流汹涌的往下汇集，集中在了下面某一处。  
“哥，我们回去吧。”虽然在公共场合做一次也不失是一个好想法，但一想到段宜恩在床上勾人的叫声，林在范心里就特别窝火。  
他一点也不想让别人听到段宜恩的声音。  
“介意一起喝吗？”  
林在范抬眼打量了他们一番，不等他开口，一直埋在他肩膀的段宜恩突然抬起头，特别兴奋的说：“来，一起喝！”  
无言的接过他们递过来的酒，林在范没急着喝，倒是段宜恩相当豪爽的仰头干了。这时，对面的男人突然开口，“我在里面放了点东西...”  
林在范一惊，眼神充满敌意的看向他，“你放了什么？！”  
“没事的，一点催情药，不伤身体。”  
“很舒服的...”男人身边的男生带着点羞涩的开口。  
林在范将信将疑的看了他们一眼，又将视线转向段宜恩，这才发现他因为酒精的麻醉，根本就没有听到他们的谈话内容。  
“哥，你有哪里不舒服吗？”林在范的手还没碰到段宜恩，就被他躲开，慌张的推开他的手站起身，“我去下洗手间，你们先玩。”  
段宜恩出去的时候小腿无意间碰到了林在范的膝盖。林在范明显感觉到了他身体不同于平常的体温，看着他进了洗手间，有些不放心的跟着站了起来，“我去看看他。”  
男人笑得特别暧昧，拉住他塞了个东西在他手里。林在范脚步一顿，摊开手心一看，竟然是两个安全套。  
对上男人玩味的表情，林在范有一刻很想将东西扔回去，但随即想想有可能用得到，便只好压下心底的不爽将东西揣进口袋，“先失陪了。”  
焦急的推开洗手间的门，还没来得及开口，就感觉有人粘了上来，将他压在了门上。  
“在范...我好热...你摸摸我...”段宜恩湿腻软软的声音，一下子就化去了林在范心底的不爽，继而涌上来的是浓浓的疼爱。  
环顾四周确定没有其他人，林在范反手锁好门，将段宜恩抱起坐到洗手台上。  
燥热的身体触到冰冷的大理石石面，冰火两重天，让段宜恩忍不住缩了缩身体，环着林在范脖子的手更加用力。  
林在范也被他勾得一身的火，每一次触碰都增加一份燥热，忍耐力渐渐被消磨殆尽。  
“哥，想要吗？”  
林在范充满诱惑力的嗓音让段宜恩心底的欲望愈来愈甚。他狠狠地吻上林在范的唇，毫无章法的动作磕得牙齿有些疼，但林在范还是任由他主导着，嘴角含笑，感受着掌心下的身体越来越热。  
“在范抱抱我...”段宜恩扯了扯衣领，大脑一片混沌，都不知道自己说出的话带着撒娇的味道，只会随着本能拼命往林在范身上靠，对他来说，林在范就是他唯一的救命稻草。  
“哥，你好性感。”林在范的手探进衣服，顺着平坦结实的小腹一路向上最后停留在胸膛上，捏住已经起反应变得硬挺的肉粒，在手中玩弄。  
“嗯...在范...不要这样...”段宜恩被他摸得浑身发烫，欲望在身体里乱窜，找不到喷发的出口，难受得他一直扭动着身子在林在范身上磨蹭。  
“嘘，乖宜恩别叫这么大声，会被别人听到的。”放开被蹂躏得红肿的乳首，林在范捏着他的下巴，咬上他水嫩的粉唇，掌握回主导权，勾着他湿软的小舌又舔又吸。  
段宜恩被他的话吓得不敢出声，呜咽的呻吟声像是被欺负了一般，可怜得让人想凌辱他。  
林在范边吻他边脱他裤子，早就忍不住跳了出来的阴茎，铃口流着白色的液体，轻轻的一碰都会兴奋的流出眼泪。  
“哥越来越敏感了啊...”林在范抹掉上面的粘液，手往更深处探去。  
因为药的缘故，后穴已经变得又湿又软，林在范只随意摸两下，段宜恩都会敏感的叫出来。更别说手指刚探进去就狠狠地吸住了。  
“想要我进去吗？”他故意吊着段宜恩的胃口，慢慢推进手指，曲起指头扣弄着内壁的软肉。  
段宜恩绷紧脚背勾着林在范的腰，一开一合的小穴企图将手指含得更深，“要...要在范进来...”


End file.
